hetalia_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Odi Et Amo
Odi Et Amo is an English-language game created by https://xxsatanaxx.deviantart.com/ and made with RPG Maker VX ACE. This is an ongoing game that was first published on July 20th 2017. The last update on the game was on December 1st 2017. Game Plot/Game Summary The game is happening in the late middle ages and early new century, it is mostly set in Japan. The game goes around 2p!Russia (Viktor) and 2p!Japan (Kuro) as allies in was against 2p!China (Zao). While Viktor only want's to get trough this, Kuro starts to understand that there's something wrong about him and that he has really bad problems. His main objective is to help Viktor get better in many different ways. Characters Main: 2p!Russia: '''Viktor is a calm person, usually the one to stay away from any kind social situations, due to his anxiety and overall bad memories from his childhood. He seems to have a dark secret that he doesn't want to be wound out. He used to be bullied by Zao when he was really small. He appears to be really afraid of him, for reasons still unknown. It appears that Zao was really mean to him back then, and that there's more then it meets the eye. Their relationship seems to have a dark turn at one point. He is indeed in great depth due to the wars that he had to be part of in the past. '''2p!Japan: '''Kuro is mostly a cheerful person that get's serious only when there's a need for that. He does all that is in his power to help Viktor overcome his problems, no matter that it takes. He even goes as far as asking the European countries what could he do to help him. He seems to have a really bad relationship with Zao. They have big rivalry between each other. The reason for that is still not clear. Kuro tents to sometimes have dreams about his past when he was a kid and when Zao used to take care of him. It sometimes brings up memories he doesn't really want to remember and that make him stop for a second. He's indeed good friends with the Korean Twins, that he used to live with when he was small. He was the one who found them, so the two of them trust him more then they ever trusted Zao. He indeed has a dark side, not many people know about. '''Supporting: 2p!China: '''Zao is loves to be cheerful and loves to have fun, but sometimes, he's dark side knows to show up. He has a really bad relationship with both Viktor and Kuro, for different reasons. He deeply damaged Viktor in the past and he lied to Kuro for a serious thing. Surprisingly, he doesn't seem to have much country friends. His only friend is his own 1p that he loves to the moon and back. '''2p!England: '''Oliver is a '''cheerful person that likes to look at the bright side of everything. He doesn't interact with Viktor that much due to him not wanting to talk much, but he does try to help Kuro out by saying that he knows about him. He seems to be very good friends with Francois. '''2p!France: '''Francois doesn't like to talk much. He tries to say out of any trouble that can come to him. He still tries to help Kuro in his quest to help Viktor. He knows Latin pretty well and is good friends with Oliver. '''2p!Spain: '''Andreas doesn't really talk much to other nations. He seems to be a closed person, but he still can open up to people. He tends to hide most of his emotions until he thinks it's the best time to show them. He doesn't seem to be too close to any of other countries for now. '''2p!Austria: '''Roland is a lover of dark magic and anything that has to do with satanic stuff. He seems to like Kuro from the moment they met. He's really good friends Gillen. '''2p!Prussia: '''Gillen is a bit shy and doesn't talk much. He did go trough a lot when he was younger, so he does know Viktor a bit better the others. He's really good friends with Roland. '''China: '''Unlike other 1ps, he seems to be one of the few that get's along with his 1p. He sometimes acts like his mom then he acts recklessly, because he cares for him a lot. He always tries to help him as much as possible, but he never tries to get into the politics of Zao's world, because he doesn't want any trouble. '''2p!Ukraine: '''Katya is the oldest in the family and usually takes care of most of the things in the house. As the oldest in the house, she usually takes the responsibility for everything. But, unlike most older sisters, she is really forceful towards Viktor. The two of them seem to have a shaky relationship. '''2p!Belarus: '''Natasha is cheerful and a happy person that cares about her brother a lot. Game Play Trivia/ Extra Facts - 2p!Russia's human name is "Viktor", which is reference to the anime "Yuri on Ice!!!". Another fact is that Viktor is Russian and Kuro is Japanese, making them look like Viktor and Yuri, with different personalities. -2p!China's human name was purposely chosen to be "Zao", because in the creator's native language, word "Zao" means "Evil". Gallery Sources https://xxsatanaxx.deviantart.com/ - Creator's DeviantART Category:Dark Games Category:RPG Maker VX ACE